The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex crenata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘MAD-IC1’. ‘MAD-IC1’ is a new cultivar of holly grown for use as a landscape and container ornamental plant.
The new cultivar of Ilex arose from a breeding program conducted by the inventor. ‘MAD-IC1’ originated as a seedling from seed derived from open-pollinated Ilex crenata ‘Sky Pencil’ (not patented). Male parentage is unknown. ‘MAD-IC1’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2007 from among the resultant seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by greenwood cuttings (semi-hardwood) in a nursery in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2008. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.